Forever and Always
by analighe
Summary: The Sun Warriors come together to defeat what the Sailor Scouts left behind. The Negaverse, through out the story their underlings are healed and returned to their soul mate. These new heroines come together and later regroup with the Sailor Scouts.
1. Chapter 1

Not so Perfect

"For what's its worth its never too late to be whoever you want to be. I Hope you live a life you're proud of, and If you find that you're not I hope you have the strength to start over again,"- F. Scott Fitzgerald

Aria

One of the very few good things about moving to a different town or state is that you get a fresh start. A new beginning to start all over because maybe people at your old school used to call you things like a whore, and all the guys would expect you to be easy. This was what I needed. I needed to move far faraway from North Edwards California, to Elizabeth City, North Carolina. I needed people to stop talking about my reputation, and guys to stop wanting me just for sex.

However moving to a different town is not going to make my parents like me any less than they already do. They know what the rest of the 10,000 population town knows, that I'll sleep with anything guy. When in reality, I didn't do anything. My parents however care more about my sister which they know will be successful unlike me who is "going nowhere in life".

We had just finished unpacking a couple nights before so my room was all clean and organized. Which my room usually is, I like waking up to a clean room with everything all systematized. So when I did wake up for the first day of school that morning I made my bed, got dressed, curled my long brown hair, and skipped breakfast. My sister woke up half an hour later, did her hair in like two minutes, and took at least fifteen more minutes to figure out what she was going to wear. I had to wait for Andrea, for a ride, but walking seemed to be a lot more tempting now. I don't know why I wake up at six-thirty every morning if I can just wake up at seven thirty be in a rush to go to school and not wait 45 minutes for my sister. While I waited I packed for volleyball practice for after school. In my old school I was a pretty superb athletic, being good in volleyball, basketball, and track.

However once I was done with that I would still have to wait until ten minutes before the bell rang until we would actually leave for school making my late OCD go insane.

Alice

"I have never been in love, but I think I have read enough books, and watched enough movies, and seen enough lovers being in love, to know that it would be something breath taking to experience because even though falling might seem like flying for a while; it's alright as long as there's someone at the bottom to catch you. My fear isn't falling. My fear is never getting the chance to."

After I started to wake up I noticed how good of a sleep I had since I had to wake up early for school. Then I looked at the clock and noticed that there was 10 minutes until school started. Yelling across the house, "Dad! I thought you were going to wake me up!" I ran into my bathroom and started to brush my teeth and put on my contacts.

"You said that you were going to get up an hour ago when I did wake you up." He yelled back.

"And you believed me?" I asked as I situated my hair and looked at my face in the mirror. "Well, this is as good as it is going to get," I sighed about my curly hair that went half an inch above my shoulder, and my subtle acne. As I was running out towards the garage I asked my dad, "Did you get my bike fixed yet?"

"No sweetie, not yet," my dad answered back.

I just darted out from the house through the back door outside where my rabbit was. Cloud was a mini lop that we just let run free in my house and backyard because we trained him to be potty trained and really likes people. This is a really smart rabbit, which is really weird because there aren't a lot of rabbits that are like this.

When I looked back I noticed I didn't close the gate, but I didn't have time to so I just left it open knowing, my Newfoundland would just keep Cloud from leaving the yard. I started running my way to school, I kept my head towards the ground, so that I would trip over something, which happens a lot to me.

Right as I was walking into the school parking lot to get to the school one of my friends, Matt, caught up to me.

"Alice why are you in such a hurry?" He asked me as he ran up to me.

"The bell rings in like three minutes," I told him making my way to the closest entrance.

Matt had shot scruffy dish water blonde hair. He had a lot of freckles sprinkled all of her his nose, and cheeks. His eyes were baby soft blue and brightened whenever he smiled, which happened a lot as you could tell from his almost constant dimples. He was pretty tall being 6' 2" and the shortest in his family.

"Oh, I always arrive at this time," he noticed trying to catch up to me speed walk to class.

I was relieved to get to class on time right as my math teacher was introducing a new student.

"This is Aria Hampton, she will be joining us, where are you from?" Mr. Gibbons our Algebra 2 teacher continued to ask.

Aria had long wavy, silky, dark brown hair that went to about her breasts. Her eyes were a very sharp ice blue, that studied all the people who were looking back at her. She dressed pretty expensively for Elizabeth City, North Carolina. Wearing Banana Republic, Steve Madden, Silver Jeans, and a leather backpack, of some brand even I can't recognize, but could tell was expensive, you could easily point out that her parents were not of middle or lower class.

I could easily tell she was the type of girl I hated. She would easily get boys here. It's not like I was in the running for any competition anyways. Aria had sort of a Megan Fox resemblance to her, which would really get her some attention because even her body resembled Megan Fox.

"Aria, you can have a seat," Mr. Gibbon's told her getting out our tests.

Kalie, my only best friend looked back at me, "Jeez, I know I failed, I didn't know hardly anything on that test,"

Because we live in North Carolina at least 45% of out student body is African American, which is pretty big compared to most other schools, and Kalie (Kal-lee)fell in that 45%. She had untamed super bouncy curls and are big enough to make an afro and she liked her hair that way. Her eyes where a peaceful, nature-like green, and changed to hazel in certain sunlight. She wasn't that much taller than me considering I'm only 5' 2". But like everybody in my grade she did have bigger boobs then I did, but I'm used to that fact. She dressed like I did, whatever was in fashion at the time, and whatever Forever 21 and H&M had that was similar to designer brands.

"Well, that's what doing your homework is for," I told her as Mr. Gibbons handed me my test, "Geeze, another 100?" he smiled, "You really need a life, or a hobby," I do have a hobby, I'd thought.

My face changed as I looked at it. It was true, the number 100 was written in large print, in red ink right across my paper.

"I'm just kidding, good job Alice." He laughed at himself but right when he got to Kalie he stopped laughing.

"A 40!" she exclaimed.

"Why are you so surprised?" I asked her grabbing the paper from her hands looking at all of her mistakes.

Later on after class, Kalie is still complaining about her grades as I started to do my favorite hobby. Where's Vince Sanders?

In my opinion, and nearly every other girl's in this high school, Vince Sanders is probably the most attractive guy in our school. He plays football, basketball, and runs in track, and throws shot put and discus. He is legendary in all of his sports, being just a sophomore this year, he already has colleges banging at his door. Out of all the sports he plays, throwing is his best, and in my opinion, is the one where he could go to the Olympics, and I'm not just saying that. He has won state, last year, and both years in middle school track. And not just by a little but he was breaking school records left and right. He is going to be a legend. What was is about Vincent Sanders that made him so irresistible? Was it his smooth ocean blue eyes? His dark blonde swayed hair, in a Clark Kent fashion, only a little bit longer? What about his chiseled Greek body, standing at 6' 4" and 225 pounds. He obviously dressed like he owned the world too, with buckle fitted jeans, Under Armour or Northface t-shirts and whatever expensive athletic shoe he could make his parents gladly buy. He was soft with pretty girls and treated other girls nicely. Except he's never spoken to me. He loves children and animals. He was the perfect man, in my opinion, and I wanted him. But I knew that I could not have him, because Vince Sanders does not go for girls like me, he goes for girls like Aria Hampton. And she is something I could never be, because it was genetically impossible.

Vince

"They told me that to make her fall in love with me, I had to make her laugh. But each time she laughs I'm the one who falls in love even more,"

Everybody jumped up when they heard the door open in my US history class. Mr. Sweet looked over to the new face he saw over by the door.

"Ahh, you must be the new student," Mr. Sweet pushes up his glasses and hands her the assignment we're working on. "Who might you be?" he asks her noticing she didn't have anything in her hands other than a schedule and a leather backpack.

"Aria Hampton," she answers not so quietly like I thought she would.

Now this girl had something good going on because she was fine. Long wavy dark hazelnut hair glistened down to her small waist. With eyes shining a bright sapphire twinkle, and her smile brighter than the sun; she was far from beautiful.

"There's a seat over there," Mr. Sweet points ahead of me. "I'm sure Mr. Sanders would be happy enough to tell you what's going on,"

I drooled as she waltzed on over towards the empty desk in front of me.

"Is this where he meant?" her voice entered my head appearing right in front me.

"Yea, I'm Vince Sanders," I say as she sits down and I move my single desk closer towards hers. "We're answering questions on that paper using our book but it looks like you haven't gotten yours yet," I get up and go to the cabinet by the window and grab her a book, as I'm walking I'm turning the pages to the right page. I place it on her desk, "Do you need any more help with anything because I'll be glad to help you?"

She looks down at her paper instantly scanning it, then she said something, I just didn't hear it. I was too busy admiring her face.

"Huh?" I asked. "Where did you move here from?"

"California," she answered.

"Wow," I laughed.

"And no I do not need any help; I'm in your class for a reason,"

I started thinking, "You mean you're not a sophomore?"

"Freshmen," she wrote her name in perfect girly hand writing on her paper.

"Wow, again," I'm more surprised that a girl from California like her could be smart considering I was in a high history class myself. "Are you going to be a doctor when you grow up or something?"

She looks up at me offended, "Well what are you going to do?"

"Hunny," I flexed my biceps, "Foot Ball Legend, Olympic champion thrower,"

"Wow, those are pretty impressive," she looked at them questionably. "But a football scholarship along with a track one is not going to be thrown right at you,"

"Girl you don't even know me," I looked back at my paper. "I've been winning state and conference since 7th grade. And football MVP, born a star quarterback,"

She smiled, "You're a pretty nice show off,"

I looked back at her softly looking straight into her blue berry eyes, "Why thank you. You know Cheerleading try outs were in May, if you came here for our 5 time State champion team."

"Well, thanks but no thanks;" she looked offended again, "I'm not that kind of girl,"

"Then what kind of girl are you?" I ask.

"Like you I have a couple of reputations for sports as well. Volley Ball MVP star server, Basketball MVP star free thrower, Track won pole vaulting, the 200, the 75 hurdles, and high jump."

Show off. Even though I was probably better than her and a lot of those things you have to give her credit because she's a girl.

"You don't do Basketball? Wrestling?" she wonders.

"I'm good at them they're just not my thing," I say, "I usually train for throwing and body building,"

Just as I knew it the bell went off, and everybody left the class room without even Mr. Sweet telling them to. I moved the single basket desk back to where it was originally placed.

"Thanks for the help," she answered grabbing her book and papers along with pencil.

"Yeah no problem do you need help finding you other classes?" I asked grabbing my stuff.

As she hands me her paper, she says, "Yeah, this is a pretty big school, I'm not quite used to it yet."

"Spanish II, with Mr. Hunter," I said aloud.

"Yeah, I figured that," she said as we both walk towards the door and out towards the hallway flooding with people. "Where is it though?"

"I'm going to show you," I walked her over to the foreign language hall, and to the Spanish room, "Fair enough?"

"Thank you," she smiled her gorgeous smile then marches away.

"Damn, still hot," I mumbled under my breath watching her walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

2.) The Sun Empire

Aria

After school I had decided I would join the volleyball team and the coach spoke to me and told me that I could try out for varsity. I was getting dressed in the varsity locker room, which I already had a locker in so I'm assuming that the coach already has faith in me.

"Eeewwww, why is there a dog in here?" I heard one of the girls complained as I looked around and to the outside exit of the locker room, somebody had let the door open and a dog got out.

I went over to it, just in my spanks and sports bra and looked at it. It seemed like it didn't mean any harm, it was a black Newfoundland with a white patch on its chest in the shape of a sun. Like the kind of sun that you draw in elementary school with the rays as triangles. I crouched down to pet it, "Hmmm," I'd thought, "You don't seem like a stray," it let me pet it as I looked at the collar that said Totoro White, and had some address. "Totoro? What a funny name," I giggled as I opened the outside door back out and tried to herd it outside. "Come on, I don't think we can have dogs in this school," It wouldn't budge so, I found something heavy and left the door open for the dog to eventually get out, surely somebody would close it.

I left the dog as I went back over to my locker to put my socks on. Right when everybody in the locker room left and I was the only one the dog appeared in front of me. I screamed and jumped up, not expecting the dog to be right in front of my instantly. "Ahahhh, what are you doing here?"

"I've come to awaken you," it just spoke.

"Why are you speaking? Dogs don't speak! What's going on?" I asked backing away as he just walked closer to me.

"My name is Emmett, and I've come here to awaken the Sun Wish Warrior," it said as it placed in my hand from its mouth a locket.

"But you're tag on your collar said, Totoro," I said as I examined the locket in my hands, other than being covered in slobber it was actually really pretty. It was in the shape of a circle with the diamond of a heart in the middle, the diamond was a sapphire, and all the little crystals around it were real diamonds. On the first quarter of the circle around the circumference was four rays that were in citrine.

"Yeah, my owner is a ditz," he complained rolling his eyes, "Now hold it up and say Sun Wish Warrior Power!" he exclaimed.

I looked at him strangely, "Excuse me? I don't think so, I think you've got me confused with somebody else, find somebody else to play WonderWomen with you, Krepto,"

"No, I'm serious, I know that you were reborn as the one of the Warriors of the Sun protector of this galaxy," he told me, "Aria Jane Hampton," he announced my full name, which was weird because not very many people knew my middle name at all.

Just to fancy him, and since I was sure it wouldn't work I held it up and bellowed, "Sun Wish Power Make-Up!" that's when I regretted ever listening to the dog who could talk. What seemed like water went over me like a veil and ice suddenly grew up around my feet, once it stopped it broke off and golden knee high three inch wedge, boots were suddenly on my feet. They seemed like they were plated gold. Then water cascaded from my waist and I was abruptly just wearing a fluffy dark blue layered skirt. My locket was then on my chest where in the center, and ice spread from each side of locket just to break off and reveal what seemed like angel wings, and my lower torso was protect with gold plated steel armor. Water fell down my arms leaving golden arm plates weaving around my arms. The transformation finished off with ice breaking over my forehead leaving golden metal tiara. When I looked over at the mirror. In the middle of the tiara was a sapphire heart like the one on my locket.

"I kind of look like a super hero," I said looking around a little bit stunned, "But I also still look the same wont people be able to tell who I am?"

"You'd be surprised who gullible you mere mortals are, this is all it takes for them to realize you have transformed into a different person." He told me. "I have chosen to awaken you, because the Negaforce has reawakened, the Sailor Scouts weren't exactly thorough,"

"Sailor Scouts?" I asked him still looking at myself in the mirror.

"Yes, our allies, they belong to the Moon Kingdom, we belong to the Sun Empire. You're a Warrior, and they are Sailor Scouts, we'll meet them soon enough," He told me as he sat down. "Anyways," he looked over, "Somebody's coming, transform back,"

"How do I do that?" I asked him looking around at myself.

"it's like when you're carrying something and then all you have to is drop it," he explained to me as I noticed it was like carrying something on my shoulders and all I had to do was shrug it off and then I was temporarily naked and then back in my clothes.

Some girl then came into the locker room.

"Oh, hey I heard my dog got loose," she said running over towards Emmett. "Hey Toto,"

This girl seemed a little bit familiar like, maybe I had her in some of my classes. Much like how some people's faces represent animals, hers seemed like a mouse to me. She had wavy light brown hair that when right above her shoulders. Her brown eyes didn't help her mouse like face. She had freckles sprinkled over her lightly tinted skin. Standing at least two inches shorter than me she had to be at least 5' 3". She also was extremely thin, no hips, no thighs, no boobs, she had the body of an 8 year-old. Her face also looked pretty young so it was hard to believe she was in my grade. She was wearing blue shorts, and a blue denim shirt, that was from Forever 21. She was wearing vintage riding shoes from the 40's.

I just watched as she took her dog away and held the locket behind my back. I put it my locker as soon as she got out.

Alice

I walked my dog back home, still wondering how in the hell did he decide to get loose and go all the 2 miles to the highschool. Once I got home and closed the gate behind myself I went to my bedroom and decided to take a nap. I heard Totoro open the door and jump onto my bed to lay down next to me. Then I heard Cloud jump up to lie down nest to me as well. I just ignored them as I went back to sleep. Then I heard these voices but they came over in my dream so I figured there was nothing to them.

"Do you think we should awaken her?" A male voice asked me.

"Well, I'm sure if the SunWish warrior needed help, she would help?" A different male voice said.

"Haven't you already awakened the SunLight Warrior?" The first male voice asked.

"Yes, however I didn't quite explain anything to him, I just left the Black Back Diamond," the second male voice replied.

"Then I suppose we awaken the SunStar Warrior," the first male voice agreed.

Of course I had no idea what these people were talking about until I heard them calling my name. "Alice, Alice," so when I opened my eyes I figured that I would be imagining things and nothing else would be there.

Except my dog and my rabbit were both looking over me?

"Oh, it's just you guys," I said putting my head back down.

"Yes Alice, it is us," I heard one of the familiar male voices say.

I looked back up and then I see my dog's lips moving and words coming out of them. "It's time you've been awaken,"

"Yeah, I think I'm going to go back to sleep," I said putting my head down but still looking up at them.

"No, Alice, it's time the SunStar Warrior has been awaken, your friend Aria will be in trouble," told me jumping on top of me.

"Aria? She's not my friend," I corrected, "What do you mean trouble?"

My rabbit then proceeds to say, "The Negaforce is this evil power of villains that wants to take over the planet by taking humans energy, you and the other Sun Warriors are here to stop them. Aria is one of the Sun Warriors, you need to help her, and she can't do this on her own,"

"Since when can you guys talk?" I asked getting up.

"We're your guardians we're supposed to guide you through your powers and how to defeat the Negaforce, we were reborn as you were and were picked to live in your family to be closer to you," Totoro said.

"So your name isn't Totoro, and your name isn't Cloud?" I wondered.

"None of that is important right now you need to help the SunWish Warrior, I'll explain everything to the both of you later," Totoro answered back.

Cloud then hopped back leaving a circle locket, in the middle was a garment crystal covered star that covered up most of the locket. Around the star were diamond crystals and around the second quarter of the locket were little triangles in citrine that acted like little rays of the sun.

"This is beautiful, what is it?" I asked them pickling it up and once I did I felt this sudden feeling of nostalgia.

"It's the Magisterial Garnet Star," Cloud told me.

"It's the what?" I mumbled picking it up.

"No, time just say, Sun Star Power Make-Up! And hold it up," Totoro interrupted and commanded me.

I picked it up and held it to the air, "Well, what do I have to lose? Sun Star Power Make-Up!" This veil of fire went around me and started from a tiara around my forehead. Then went to my locket which appeared on my chest where fire burst through leaving angel wings around my locket and my lower torso had a golden steel plate armor. My arms had golden jewelry, and fire flared down my hips leaving a blue fluffy skirt. I was then left wearing knee high three inch wedge boots, with dark red down the tongue and golden plates everywhere else. "Oh, my god, it actually worked,"

When I looked at myself in the mirror it actually felt like I had changed mentally and physically. I felt prettier, which is something I had never felt before. And I liked feeling prettier so this is something I am going to go with.

"Yes, now hurry, you need to save the Sun Wish Warrior," Totoro explained as he got up and so did Cloud.

"How am I supposed to save anyone in these heels?" I asked him looking down at them wondering how I'll be able to run.

"Just Go!" he yelled as he had me transform back and ran back to school. When I got to the back entrance towards the gym and the locker rooms, I heard screaming from the gym. I looked around and transformed back. I looked inside the gym windows through the doors and saw that the volley ball coach had turned into an actual monster which I didn't think was possible. Until today though, I didn't think a lot of things were possible.

This was a very surreal moment and volleyball players were frantically screaming running out of the gym. Once Aria was alone she transformed, and I witnessed that she was indeed the Sun Wish Warrior and my chosen teammate. She had a very similar warrior outfit on as me, only rather than the main color being a very dark red, it was dark sapphire. I thought that if she could handle it then she doesn't need my help. So I waited until she couldn't handle the monster who was throwing flaming volley balls at Aria. Who was just frantically dodging them, because she had no idea what to do. All she was, was a pretty girl in a skimpy hero outfit, and, honestly if I was her, I wouldn't know what to do anyway. Cloud, and Totoro, didn't tell us if we had any special powers or anything.

"How is she supposed to know what to do?" I asked my pets looking down at them.

Totoro burst in through the doors and ran over towards Aria, he said something inaudible and then Aria just agreed to it. She held up her hand, "Sun-….. Wish-… Shocker!" An actual star the size of a bowling ball appeared over that glowed gold, and had sparks spewing from it. She held the star out then spiked it like a volley ball. It went rocketing towards one of the flaming volley balls and once it collided the volley ball burst into dust.

"Now, you just need to aim that at you're coach," Totorno explained.

"But, if I do that, won't I kill her?" Aria asked Totoro.

"No, once you kill the monster, it will go away, and she will return back to normal," Totoro explained, then he ran back to me behind the door I was peering through. "You're going to have to help soon, she won't be able to take her own, by herself at her level,"

Well I guess I could help her, I'd thought. now is my time to be brave, I kicked the door open and once that door flung open, every motion in the gymnasium stopped, some different feeling came over me. This feeling of a different person; I felt like a heroine, I felt invincible. I didn't remember about the clumsy girl who would trip over anything. I forgot about the girl who was forgotten and just became the Sun Star Warrior

Aria

Right when I heard the door swing open everything stopped. This girl was dressed similarly to me was who came thundering in and she had to have been another warrior. Everything was the same except her pendent was with a star and she wore a dark mahogany rather than a dark purple like me.

"Who are you?" the demonized volleyball coach asked.

"I am glad you asked. I am SunStar Warrior defender of the sun empire. Sent to exterminate scum like you!" She announced. Which I was really surprised about since she seemed like such a small mouse- like quiet person.

He's on my side I thought as I watched her place her hands on her lips. "Some flamethrower kiss!" Fires spewed out of her mouth as she formed a kiss with their lives. The fire hit the volleyball coach and the monster that was once in her deteriorated into a million pieces and she returned back to normal. We walked over to my newly acquainted partner.

"I am the Sun Wish warrior," I announced holding out my hand as she reached over to shake it.

"Oh, I know, Aria," she replied smiling. "Cloud and…" Emmett walked up to us.

"Good job girls, you're going to need more of your teamwork later on in your mission," Emmett congratulated us.

"Thanks, Emmett," I replied.

"Emmett?" This girl exclaimed. "And after five years you've been letting me call you Totoro!"Totoro? That's who she is! "You're that girl who came into the locker room getting your dog," I said.

"Oh yeah, my real name is Alice," she told me.

"Alice? Well, I guess now, we're partners, huh?" I wondered.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Vince

So ever since that accident I heard about with the volley ball team, I've been blacking out. Almost like I've been in the afternoon drinking, and then I black out and wake up in my bed, I really have no idea why this is happening. This was happening before too, around when I turned 15, but now it's occurring more frequently.

Every day during U.S history now, I've been sitting by Aria, wondering if I could ever get her to be charmed by me. But it seemed like I wasn't doing good enough, which surprised me because to me I could have any girl in this school if I wanted. She just ignored me or answered with one word answers that are hard to answer back to.

I was heading out of the boys' varsity locker room, from my morning weight lifting class and was going to my first period class when I saw Aria.

I caught up to her and started walking beside her as I grabbed her algebra 2 book, and physical science book from her and carried them for her. "Ehh, Algebra 2? That sucks,"

She looked up at me, dumbfounded as to why I have her book, as my simple acts of chivalry aren't necessary for her feminist arms to carry.

"I don't need your help," she told me.

Smiling I go, "I know, I was just being nice," I looked over at her arm to see this large cut that was on her forearm. "Where'd you get that cut from?"

She pulled it up for her to look at it, she stared at it for a bit then stuttered, "Uh, I don't remember, I always get a whole bunch of bruises all over myself and I can never remember what they are from." She took the books back from me and walked away.

"Why are you so defensive?" I asked myself as one of my friends walked up to me.

"Still, not working?" Dom asked me watching me watch Aria walk away.

I looked over at my Hispanic/Italian/white friend, who's a lot like me only shorter, and not as buff as me. "Nah, but I'll make it work, I always do," I started walking backwards as Dom started walking the other way still talking to me. And since I didn't watch where I was going I accidently ran into somebody who was also not watching where I was going. I turned around to see some girl who's books fell all over the floor and her glasses fell off her face. This girl was very short, had extremely small boobs, chin length brown curly hair, and a sort of mouse-like face. She stumbled to the ground to grab her glasses as I picked up her algebra 2, and physical science book.

"I'm sorry about that," I said as we both started to standing up but as we lifted our heads up they both bumped into each other's. "Jeez,"

"Nnno, I'm sorry, I'm such a clutz," she placed her glasses shakily back on her face as we both lifted ourselves up.

I gave her a weird look thinking, how can you function being that clumsy? She pushed her glasses back up and kept on walking. I just ignored the occurrence and went to my class.

Alice

I thought to myself, to just stay calm, he wouldn't have actually spoken to me unless he wanted to. It just so happened that fate fell on my side for him to remember for once that I exist. Later on I caught up with Aria and insisted that we became friends. It would make this whole fighting crime thing a lot easier. She couldn't argue with me since it's not like there's a whole bunch of girls lining up to be her friend. All of the girls here are so rude, and jealous to her because she's Vince Sander's type. Which is weird because that's the first he's ever been _so_ interested with a girl to actually hang out with her. Or maybe it's that the feeling is not mutual. Which is why I liked her, for some strange reason she was not head over heels for him like the rest of us were.

Later on that day Aria and I decided ever since we became partners that we would meet up after school, before she had volley ball practice and talk about what's going on with the Negaverse. We meet up in the library of our school in the non-fiction section, which is hidden away from all of the fiction book shelves. That day student council was having a meeting in the library like they usually do. Vince was a member of student council being his classes' Vice President. Everything during their meeting seemed to be going normal until people started passing out which is usually a bad sign.

"What's going on?" Aria asked peeking her head through some shelves. "I bet it's the Negaverse," I got my locket out from my pocket, "Let's transform, we have to help everybody,"

"Right!" Aria agreed. She got out her locket. "Sun Wish Power! Make-Up!" she held out her locket.

I held mine up, "Sun Star Power! Make- Up!" We quickly transformed and went to the front of the library where they were having their meeting. Soon we saw what seemed to be a man who was blonde and pretty good looking. He must have worked for the Negaverse.

Then we see Emmett pop out from outside the library.

"Oh, jeez, where did you come from?" I asked knowing he's as timely as ever.

"That's Jedite, one of the minions for the Negaverse. They used to be one of Prince Endymion's advisors, but Queen Beryl, brainwashed him a long with the other advisors. Now it seems that King Angeal has found himself those same commanders,"

"What do we do?" I asked as I noticed that everyone who was in student council was passed out on the ground. Everyone expect for Vince. Where was he?

"Fight him!" Emmett told us.

"Alright let's go!" Aria agreed, "Solar Solstice Freeze," she covered her face with her arms and spun around, once she stopped, she threw her arms down and this sparkly mist appeared all around us. Everything suddenly became plated with ice, the books, the floors, the shelves, the tables, everything except people.

"Who are you girls?" Jedite asked us confused as to what we were doing.

"We are the Sun Warriors, defenders of the Sun Empire, we protect the innocent from scum like you," I said standing out in front of Aria.

"ehh, heard that speech before, now go back wherever it was that you came from, and I might spare your lives," Jedite said as this black ball of seemed to be energy charged up in his hands.

"Not likely," I held my arms out in an archer's pose. "Sun thunderbolt arrow," I pointed the arrow towards Jedite. This arrow is more like a lightning rod resembling that of the Greek God Zeus, I released the arrow which impaled him in the shoulder and once it went through shocked him.

"These, girls are stronger than the Sailor Scouts, no matter," he pulled the lightning rod out and aimed his energy blast towards me.

"Aaaah," I freaked out, I lost my cool and had no idea what to do now, "Aria do something!"

"Stop freaking out," she held her hand out to me, "Sun Star Barrier!" this light screen appeared all around me.

"You can make barriers?" I asked her looking around as Jedite's blast had absolutely no effect.

"Yeah, I guess I can, it just happened," she looked at herself. "Sun Wish Barrier!" nothing happened, "Dammit, I can only make one,"

Just when I thought that was a useful attack.

Jedite starting corning in on Aria, "Sun Water Shine," I yelled as I shot this strong water blast at Jedite by holding my hand out.

Jedite then absorbed the attack. He pointed his hand towards Aria, as this strong current of water darted out at Aria.

That was completely useless. He just absorbed my attack and shot it back at Aria. If I aim any more at him, he'll just shoot it to Aria.

"This can't be good," I looked down for Emmett but he was gone. "Where did you go?!"

"Sun Dragon Roar!" this enormous blast of fire came charging towards Jedite. This was far way too much power for Jedite to absorb so he took the hit and let go of Aria.

"Who was that? Don't tell me there's another one?" Jedite cursed looking around.

There was male figure then in front of us. He back was turned to us so we couldn't identify him. From what we saw he was wearing a black cap and had tanned skin with short scruffy brown hair.

"And who do you think you are?" Jedite asked starting to worry.

"Don't worry about it," this mystery guy said holding out his hand getting ready for another attack. "Sun Solar Shower!" he pointed his finger up and these meteorites starting falling from the ceiling towards Jedite. Jedite instantly got pelted with this flaming meteorites from the ceiling and fell to the floor weakened. "I am the Sun Light Warrior! And it would be wise for you to stay away from the Earth. You don't want me coming back after you and whoever it is you're working for."

Jedite then disappeared into the floor probably going back into the NegaVerse we he came from.

Then the Sun Light Warrior turned around and we finally got to see his face. He was extremely attractive with how defined his bone structure was and how perfectly his curly hair was swooped. He had mysterious blue eyes that you could get lost looking into. He had armor on that was similar to ours only it covered his pecks. His crystal was on his belt buckle, and he wore a very similar attire to ours. He most definitely is one of us.

"I'll be seeing you guys later," he ran off. As we transformed back people started waking up.

"Who do you think that was?" Aria asked me looking around seeing if people were alright.

I looked around to see Vince waking up along with the other people. "I have no idea."


End file.
